


[Podfic] Things Found in the Wakes of Seasons

by fulldaysdrive



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Families of Choice, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulldaysdrive/pseuds/fulldaysdrive
Summary: Éponine honestly just wants to survive December without anyone freezing. It's sort of a strange feeling, not being alone when the year spins out its last.





	[Podfic] Things Found in the Wakes of Seasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sovin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Things Found in the Wakes of Seasons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833901) by [Sovin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovin/pseuds/Sovin). 



> Thank you, Sovin, for being just the most incredible friend I could ask for. ♥

  
**Download links:**  
[mp3](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/LM%20-%20Things%20Found%20in%20the%20Wakes%20of%20Seasons.mp3)                                 | 15 MB | Running Time: 00:25:02  
[mp3  (without music)](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/LM%20-%20Things%20Found%20in%20the%20Wakes%20of%20Seasons%20\(no%20music\).mp3)       | 15 MB | Running Time: 00:24:59

 [podbook](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/LM%20-%20Things%20Found%20in%20the%20Wakes%20of%20Seasons.m4b)                          | 9.2 MB | Running Time: 00:25:02  
 [podbook (without music)](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/LM%20-%20Things%20Found%20in%20the%20Wakes%20of%20Seasons%20\(no%20music\).m4b) | 9.2 MB | Running Time: 00:24:59

**Author's Note:**

> The music used in this podfic is "Itsuka no Merry Christmas (reprise)" by B'z.  
> [Image source](https://www.flickr.com/photos/149561324@N03/38282894644/) for the cover art.


End file.
